The only one I can trust
by Simplysheree
Summary: VegaXfem!shep Possible One shot, after a disastrous visit from Kaiden, Shepard seeks comfort form Vega and gets a confession of love and an interrupted session of lust.
1. Te lo reugo

James' Omni-tool buzzed on the workbench, he checked the time: two a.m. a sinking feeling lodged in his gut, something had to be wrong. When he saw the commanders tag on the screen, his heart sank lower than he ever though possible; ever since Major Cunt-face had come aboard, he had felt this sensation of looming disaster, he prayed to God almighty that this was a mistake. He answered the call,

"Ey." He tried to sound cheerful, happy. The smile dropped from his face so fast it might have smashed on the floor when he heard her voice: vulnerable, not just close to tears but actually cracking, _Dios Mio,_"James?" She sounded teary, even to his untrained ear,

"Commander?" His voice was quiet, tentative,

"Did I wake you?"

"No…I was up late, working on the shotgun for Grunt…Is…everything ok, Lola?" At the small term of endearment a stifled sob echoed out of his Omni-tool, making his chest constrict,

"No…It's not. Everything's…" A sniff, "It's all gone wrong. I just… I really need…I want…"

"Si, cariño?" His heart was fluttering, _say it, por favour, te lo ruego, say that you want __me__, need __me__, anyone but him,_ her voice broke, she sobbed,

"You're the only person I can trust and…" She sobbed, "Please, James." the racking sobs that ricocheted through his skull made him want to kill Kaiden,

"I'm on my way, querido."

"Thank you." The call cut off mid sob, he dropped everything, literally, not even stopping to turn off his lamp or put on his shirt. Cortez looked at him strangely,

"Were you just talking to the-" James swept past, barely acknowledging the other man, who simply frowned after his broad back.

The room was a state, that much could be said straight away, two whisky glasses sat on the table, but the bottle lay on its side on the ground. The bed was thoroughly tossed, the surface of her work station swept clean, as if by…James felt a pang of jealousy: as if by an impassioned lover. A sudden image plagued him, of Lola, _mi amor, __mi__ amante,_ pressed against the wall as Major Pendejo swept the table clean, nibbling her earlobe…that **puto bastard**.

"Lola?"

"I'm in here." From the bathroom. She was sitting in the shower, in her underwear, eyes red and puffy, body shaking. It was like a switch had been flicked on inside James, he crossed the distance between them like a flash, kneeling in the shower to wrap his arms around her, suddenly fearing the worst,

"Lola…Did…" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the state of the room, trying not to see the new images: her pinned to the bed, the wall, begging for mercy, her trying to get away. A particularly poignant on of her trying to reach her Omni-tool, being dragged away from it, flipped onto her back, "Did he…hurt you?" The rage was boiling over in him, like a volcano ready to blow,

"Hurt me?" She seemed bewildered by the question at first, until the realisation dawned, "No! No! God no. That's not…" She laughed, and looked at him helplessly, "I wasn't forced to do anything. Things just went…wrong…"

"How so, cariño?"

"At first it was like old times…we danced and drank and…kissed. And then-"

"Yeah." He cut her off, jaw solid as stone,

"But after, I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was gone."

"Gone?" _Did that estúpido maricón actually walk out on this diosa?_

"He was in the bathroom," She frowned, "But I immediately thought he was gone, thought he'd used me, was laughing at me or sullying my reputation. I… don't trust him anymore." She looked at him as if that was devastating,

"Well, considering horizon…"

"Yeah." She laughed bitterly, "I told him that, told him we couldn't…we couldn't do this again because I didn't trust him and he demanded to know how many times I intended to throw Horizon in his face…" James slung an arm around her shoulder,

"What did you say, cariño?"

"As many times as he's broken my heart." Her face was hidden behind a curtain of dark curls, "And he said…" She shuddered, crying again, "…that I would get over it quickly, because I have no heart."

_Boomboom…boomboom…_ The dull sound of his heart was distracting him from his rage,

"And he was right… is right." She sniffled, water trickling down her face, "I recall the faces of everyone I killed and none of them cause regret apart from…." Shepards eyes were full to the brim, tears trickling down her face, dripping off her chin, she choked back a sob, "Why do all the people I love leave me, even y-" She stopped, eyes wide, hand clapped to her mouth, the shock wrenched his grasp of English from him, he cupped her face in his big, rough hands

"Incluso a mí, mí amor?" She looked at him, the whites of her eyes stark against the dark, blackish blue, she nodded,

"Even you." He felt like the wind had been knocked from him, all the months of watching her in captivity, undressing her in his mind after hours. Watching her spar with Vakarian, watching her ass move in combat, listening to her beautiful singing voice while she maintained her guns. Lying awake at night, burning up in a cold bed, thinking about the texture of her skin, the taste of her sweat.

"James?"

"Si?"

"I don't understand half of what you've said to me." She smiled weakly, he returned it,

"You'll find out when you're older." The grin he gave her was brimming with mischievousness, "But I'm not going anywhere."

"You kissed me…"

A loaded silence stretched out between them, he weighed up his options, his approaches, he settled for cheeky, but not inflammatory,

"Is that a bad thing?" He grinned at her, feeling self-conscious, "You did say that you needed me here…" He leaned in, lips inches from hers,

"No I didn't."

"You may as well have." He licked his lips nervously, _eyes on the prize, Pendejo, _"I want you to need me Lola…" He dropped his voice, letting his need show through, feeling bad, like he might be manipulating her.

"I do need you James…but I don't know if I'm ready to need you the way…the way I do." She looked up at him lips wet, eyes soft, "You must think I'm so weak." her head snapped away,

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of Kaiden, because I gave into him even though I…you…" She looked down, "I just never thought you'd…" she looked down, "…me."

"Diosa… you are the strongest woman I know…" he clutched her hands in his, marvelling at how tiny she was,

"I'm not…not anymore." She bit that full underlip of hers, sending a shiver down James' spine, _wouldn't mind a nibble on that myself…_ "I thought I was so sensible, so strong. First Kaiden found a mark, a chink in my armor… I couldn't block him out, even now. And you…you made a weakness in my armor, a spot all your own." Those big, dark eyes rose to meet his, something snapped and their lips crashed together. The kisses were frenzied, hungry, it was as if they had both been starved of affection, of love, they devoured each other, hands roaming all the while their lips locked. Breaking apart in order to gasp for air was a wrench, James growled low in his throat feeling the warm water cascade down his body, feeling the weight of one of her breasts in his palm: she was on her knees now, they both were, holding to each other like their lives depended on it. Even kneeling, James had to stoop to kiss her properly, his arms capable of fully encircling the tiny engineer, her small hands resting on his biceps, driving him mad. She had a way of making him feel powerful, masculine, masterful and yet small, weak, like a little, dry mouthed sixteen year old, stepping up for the first time and fearing his own inadequacy. He throbbed against her thigh, gasped into her mouth, pulled at her hips,

"-commander-" Jokers voice cut into the cabin, "Major Alenko wants to see you in the debriefing room."

"Don't go see that maricón, Lola," His voice was hoarse, he licked his lips nervously, eyes flicking to and from her lips "Stay with me…" He massaged her thigh, she moaned softly, making the hairs on his neck stand up,

"I'd love to, but this will be about business…I have to go." Disentangling herself from his eager limbs, throwing on a clean uniform,

"Ill wait for you?" He stood in the doorway, dripping wet, sounding pathetically hopeful, even to his own ears, she gave him a look that froze him with desire,

"Don't move a fucking inch." She gave him a vicious grin, "I'll be back for you,"

**Mi amante**- my lover

**Mi amor**- My love

**Incluso a mí, mí amor**- Including me, My love?

**cariño**- Darling

**estúpido maricón- **stupid faggot

**Diosa**- Goddess

**Dios mio- **dear god, my lord, my Goodness

**Puto bastard**- fucking bastard

**por favour**- please

**te lo ruego-** I beg you


	2. Mi corazon

**I own nothing, it all belongs to bioware!**

**Also a huge thanks to Lexi76 for helping me to sort out Google translates abismal Spanish!**

* * *

Time passed so slowly it may as well have stood still, James paced, wet clothes chafing, imagining her arguing with the Major, fighting him, crying because of him…kissing him. He pressed a knuckle to his eye socket, he pushed, savouring the building pain until he couldn't take it anymore, grimacing and twisting his features. _Pendejo, pendejo, pendejo…why'd you think she'd give him up for you? You think you're special, estúpido? _Still he paced, waited, mentally twisted and squirmed, internally gasping for mercy until the door swooshed open and she stepped through looking weary, hurt and angry. She slumped in a chair, head in her hands,

"Lola?" His voice was timid, her head snapped around, surprise etched on every inch of her face,

"James, you're still here?" A smile broke out, "I was sure you'd have gone by now… I'm glad you're here." Relief washed over him and he crossed the distance between them, kissing her neck and jawline hungrily before he froze, pulling away,

"I-I'm sorry commander, I-"

"I think we're past that, no?" Her finger pressed to his mouth, she smiled wryly as he began to kiss her palm, eyes locked on her face,

"What did Major estúpido want?" He moved further up,

"He's jumping ship next time we dock on the citadel."

"Bueno." He sucked on the pulse point at her wrist, "Muy bueno, no quiero compartirte." Her elbow, "No lo quiero cerca de ti, lo único que hace es hacer daño." Her shoulder, neck and finally, her earlobe, "no voy a hacerte daño, solamente quiero darte placer."

"I-" She drew a deep breath, "Don't understand a word you've said, other than 'good' and 'very good'… so can I assume that you're either propositioning me, or you're happy that Kaidens leaving the crew again?"

"Both." He murmured into her neck, pulling her from the seat to sit on the floor with him, "Te quiero."

"Mmm," She groaned, "It is sexy when you speak Spanish. You'll have to teach me…" His hands were sliding up her back ,

"Ok, repeat after me, Lola." He chuckled, "Tú eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido." She looked at him, eyes slightly narrowed, as though she knew he was up to something,

"Tú eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido." She stumbled over the words a little, face colouring, "Did I say that right."

"Si." He was unable to contain the grin, "¡gracias."

"What did I say?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, lips moist even before he pulled her in for a long kiss,

"You told me I'm the sexiest man you've ever known." Her laughter was high, melodic and sincere,

"Well, I cant argue with that." She slid her hands over his broad shoulders, shivering slightly, legs shaking,

"You cold, Lola?" James pulled her against his chest, rubbing her arms, massaging her back,

"No...I'm not cold." Their eyes met briefly, she leaned into him, lips brushing his softly, he let out a soft, animal whimper, "Are you?"

"No." His voice was hoarse, crackly, his hands shook as he slid them under her shirt, unclipping her bra and dragging both garments over her head to be discarded on the floor. "Dios mio…" Her body wasn't victoria secret material, but it was toned, lithe, her breasts smallish, but fitting into his hands perfectly, "Tu cuerpo es hermoso…"

"What's that mean?" She gasped as he squeezed lightly,

"I said you have a beautiful body, Lola." She blushed, _holy shit, I did that_, and tugged at his t-shirt, dragging it up and throwing it next to her own,

"You're not too shabby yourself LT."

"No?"

"No, a bit bigger than I usually go for…" She ran her hands up his arms, emphasising how small her own body was compared to his, "…but definitely…" Her eyes flicked from his chest to his lips to the thin line of hair on his lower stomach, causing a throb in his groin, "…something."

"I'll try be gentle." His grin was inflammatory, she scowled,

"Don't flatter yourself, James." The world fell from under him and when it righted, she was straddling his waist, pinning him to the floor, her lips so close to his that they tickled his when she spoke, "You couldn't keep up with me if I gave you a head start."

"That a challenge, cariño?" He began to sit up, slowly but surely overpowering her, until she was simply sitting in his lap,

"Si."

"Accepted." Lifting her, he strode to the bed, bodily throwing her onto it and crawling towards her, "You're gonna regret treading on the bear, Lola." Her laughter was genuine, but held a note of anticipation

"That so?" She licked her lips, shifting further up the bed until her back hit the headboard, "I don't think I will."

"No?" He reached out quickly, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her trousers, pulling them over her slim hips, dragging them down, kissing the newly exposed flesh fervently, stubble scraping the sensitive skin.

"Ah! N-no, definitely not." She squirmed as his nose pressed against her through the fabric of her sensible cotton pants,

"Mmm, no?" His voice was muffled, thick as he pressed his mouth against her, "Maybe not…" his tongue dragged up the material, "…maybe I'll make you beg instead." he gripped the back of her thighs, pulling Shepard further down the bed, so she lay flat on her back, legs draped over his broad shoulders.

"I'll save you the time…" Her eyes darkened and she purred one word that made his blood boil, "Please." She blew him a comically exaggerated kiss, making him snort, "Pretty please."

"Not what I had in mind exactly, querido, but I'll take it." without thinking, he twisted the thin material of her underwear in his fist, tearing it and pulling it from her before covering her body with his own, biting and kissing her neck,

"Ah! James, the last thing I n-need is to be covered in love bites, like some horny teen- ah!" He ground his hips into hers, feeling her heat even through his fatigues, "Teenager." the rumbling laugh that shook his chest seemed too come from his toes: he hadn't felt so carefree in a long time, he still wanted to kill Alenko, _fucking maricón, puto bastard,_ but that was far from his mind.

"Maybe I want people to know you got someone.." He cleared his throat, "You know, _taking care_ of you."

"You mean you want Kai-" He nipped her throat sharply, she yelped then giggled, "I mean Major Alenko know?"

"Alenko, Verner…" He thought about the last one, trying to decide if his observations were true or imagined, "…Vakarian, all of them." She spluttered with laughter, massaging her shoulders,

"Garrus? Please, he's a turian-"

"He's a man."

"He doesn't-"

"I see the way he looks at you." Their eyes locked,

"And how is that?" She raised a brow, giving him and indulgent smile.

"The way I do." He stroked her face, pressed his forehead to hers before kissing her hungrily. His hand began to work between her legs, Shepard gasped, panted , her knees drawing together, automatically tensing around his flexing wrist,

"Oh? Forget them, how do you look at me?" She gripped the back of his neck,

"Like you're my own personal diosa, mi amante, mi corazón." She was close now, he could tell, eyes heavy, mouth slightly open, moist, still she gave him a questioning look, "My goddess," He whispered, "My love, my-" He stopped, looking down, flushing with colour, pushing two thick fingers into her, thumb working frantically to cover his embarrassment. She tipped over the edge quickly, letting out one long, vid worthy moan, a gush of wetness accompanying the sound. Quickly, smoothly, he spread her legs, pushing down his fatigues, stopping momentarily,

"You still in?" His breathing was jagged, short, she grabbed his hip, pulling him into her body in one, fluid motion that stole his breath,

"All in." She whispered, "Mi corazón." James' heart skipped a beat, _does she know what she just called me? Does she know more Spanish than she says, or was she just picking a pretty phrase?_

"Si?" He nibbled her lip, grinding slowly against her,

"Si." The word was shaky, faint, when she met his gaze, he got the feeling that she wasn't all there,

"You ok, querido?" He lifted his body slightly, pulling her hips from the bed, her knees hooked on his shoulders, the smile he gave her was lazy, self-satisfied,

"Mmm, yeah…just a little…"

"Faint? Dizzy?" He used the new angle to slide fully into her, watching the exquisite arch that her body made with an amused twinkle,

"No!" She gasped, hands clawing at the sheets, "Just…oh god…" her eyes rolled back in her head and he knew why,_ not blowing my own horn but esta mujer is tight, either she's smaller than usual, or she's never had one this big_, he ground into her again, pushing deeper, harder, feeling her stretch to accommodate him,

"I think you are, amante." His voice had deepened; a burning feeling was growing in his belly, he kissed her neck, pressing his lips to her ear, "I think you are, I think you're gonna pass out, you that much of a lightweight, Lola? Or am I just that good?" His breath was hot in her ear, his words causing her to tighten for a reason she couldn't define, "I think," He picked up his pace, gripping her ass, sucking her neck, "I think, you need to tell me how much you like this, querido."

"I love it." Her face was flushing,

"Te encanta?" She didn't answer, "You love it? Te encanta?" he gave a slightly harder thrust

"Ah! Yes!"

"Say it, please! Say it Lola, por favor, te lo ruego." He momentarily lost control, slipping into spanish, she cut in, repeating him without question,

"Por favor! Te lo ruego." A spasm ran through him, nearly finishing him there and then, _holy shit, didn't expect that, did you pendejo? She must really trust you, don't fuck it up estupido,_

"No, no, no, Lola." He grinned, "Wrong, though that was pretty fuckin' hot." He began to circle his hips slowly, letting her feel all of him, "Say I love it," He whispered the words in her ear, "Me encanta

"Oh shit… James!" His name on her lips nearly finished him, "James, me encanta. Me encanta!" Her eyes were closed now, her nails digging into his shoulders, he grinned,

"Maldita sea, Lola, you are damn sexy when you speak español." The bed was groaning in protest now, "I gotta teach you more." The rhythmic thumping against the wall did not irritate him like it usually would, for a reason beyond his grasp, he found it strangely erotic, "I fuck you better than Major Pendejo?"

"Si!" She was getting the hang of it now: he liked her to speak in his language, she was happy to oblige, she'd always wanted to learn Spanish anyway, that or French,

"Tell me 'tu me chingas major que el'" He was so close now, so close, she gasped, eyes narrowed at him

"I think I know what that means, Mr Vega." She struggled up to bite his lower lip, "Well I can say definitely say," She pressed her wet lips to his ear, her breath filling him with heat, "tu me chingas major que el." Either that fact that she said it, or maybe the way she said it: like she meant it, knew precisely what she was saying, pushed him over the edge. The burning pleasure in his belly was enough to make him cry out, one hand gripping her hip, the other clamping on the flimsy headboard, going harder, faster, the bed creaking under their combined weight and force, _mostly mine, lets be honest, mujer would fly away in the wind,_ the world went white, pleasure blinding him, a jolt brought him back to reality, still groaning. Laughter hit him,

"James!" She sounded breathless, satisfied, but… amused: this was not his plan,

"Si, mi amor?"

"You need to get up, there's a splinter in my back."

"A splinter?" he looked groggily around him; they were closer to the ground than before. In fact they were on the ground.

The bed had broken.

He looked at her in surprise before laughing, she joined in, it was a high, joyous sound. One he had never heard from her, _did I do that? Mierda, I made her this happy?_ She kissed him,

"You owe me a new bed, Mr Vega."

"Well see…" He gave her a coy look, "I ain't got much money, commander, maybe I can pay you back….another way?" His face stayed straight for all of ten seconds before he started to laugh again, pressing his lips to hers softly,

"You better keep me close, Mr Vega." She whispered in his ear, "People don't function too well without their hearts…" A jolt of panicked surprise shot through him, his eyes locking onto hers, she smiled coyly,

"I remember a little high school Spanish." She nipped his bottom lip, "grande idota, te amo tambien."

**Buen**- good

**Muy bueno, no quiero compartirte**- Very good, I don't want to share you

**No lo quiero cerca de ti, lo único que hace es hacer daño**- I don't want him near you, all he does is hurt

**no voy a hacerte daño, solamente quiero darte placer- **I wont hurt you, all I want is to please you

**mi corazón**- my heart

**Te quiero**- I love you

**Tú eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido**- You're the most handsome man I've ever met.

**¡gracias**- Thank you

**Tu cuerpo es hermoso**- Your body is beautiful

**Esta mujer**- this woman

**Maldita sea**- damn it

**tu me chingas major que el**- You fuck me better than him

**grande idota, te amo tambien**- I love you too, you big idiot


End file.
